


Wild Boys (a Teen Wolf music video)

by Braid7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season One. The wild boys of Teen Wolf. Song by Duran Duran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Boys (a Teen Wolf music video)

[Wild Boys (A Teen Wolf music video) : link to external site](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/misc.html)  
[Streaming version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/128/wild-boys)


End file.
